Casey Vs the Memory
by Nerd Syndicate Authors
Summary: An introduction of John Casey in No Mere Coincidence. It is not necessary for the story, but will help explain why this Casey is Casey


**A/N This story is the whole reason we started Nerd Syndicate Authors. Supesfan18's idea, Admiral Seajay's story, BDaddyDLs writing and ArmySFC's honesty. **

**This is a quick one shot for No Mere Coincidence. This sets the stage for who Casey is, as well as a little dive to and dedicated to the millions of men and women courageous enough to do the job that most won't, or can't do.**

**As far as our projects, **

**Admiral Seajay: No Mere Coincidence is going to Beta. **

**Supesfan18:** **Just thank everyone for their overwhelming support, and that yes, there will be a sequel.**

**ArmySFC: Futures past will have a new chapter out by Thursday (BTW I happen to know this story is going to get some serious action in it.**

**BDaddyDL: I am writing an intense episode, but I am trying to keep a promise I mad and make it fun. Im 30 percent done, and I should be 60 percent this afternoon.**

**I want to thank AdmiralSeajay's beta RockChick4JC for the gret work.**

So without further adoo…

**John Casey's residence**

"Sorry Tom, I won't be able to meet you tonight. Tonight I have plans. Yeah I _know_ its not healthy, but it's what I do." John Casey moved his cell phone from his head and pressed the END button. John then moved his hand over and dropped the cell phone. When it made a loud clang it reminded him that he had a glass of Johnny walker black next to him

Casey grabbed the glass that had his scotch in it, and made a silent toast to Emily Kiplinger. The girl that made him the cop he is today. Casey looked at the paperwork in his other hand.

**12 November, 2004**

**Emily Page Kiplinger (12 June 1996- 12 November 2004)**

**1233 Idewild St. Los Angeles Ca. **

_I just wish I could get the look on Emily's parents faces out of my head. That day I went to see them was the worst day in their lives. It wasn't on my top ten either._

I was advised that the victim's sister, Claire Elizabeth Kiplinger (DOB 4 August 1994) was walking home from school with Emily . Claire reported that she was walking in front of Emily about 2 blocks from their home when her sister went missing.

_I knew when I saw her sister that this was not a prank. Once I found her location, I called for backup and got off my ass to find her._

Once I left the residence I called for backup, and HQ called CHP and CBI sent other members to help search for the little girl. Officers Larkin and Bartowski were first to respond to the backup call.

_7 hours. 7 hours till we found her._ _All that frustration and searching until we found that beautiful little girl. That's when I spotted it._

At approximately 0030 I was using the spotlight om my unit and spotted a Pink backpack in a ravine approximately 1000 feet from the victims residence. I immediately notified Bartowski and Larken to assist me in getting down to the area where the backpack was. They arrived in the area less than 3 minutes after the call went out. The officers then lowered me down into the ravine. Officer Bartowski quickly followed behind me.

_Ha! followed behind me, that lanky idiot basically _fell _down the hill. I got to give him his due. He really wanted to help._

Officer Larkin used the spotlight to put some light on the area of the backpack. It was at that time I found the body of a small child. The body was later identified as the corpse of Emily Kiplinger.

_Just like yesterdays trash. That's how we found her body. Among empty beer cans, old dead branches, a green tarp, it looked like she was just part of the trash. That angelic face among the decaying refuse from a disposable society._

Once the body had been located, Officers Bartowski and Larkin secured the area while I secured the scene till the crime scene investigators and paramedics arrived.

_Get your ass up that hill Bartowski. Ya did good kid, but I don't wanna see a reporter anywhere near her. She deserves to rest in peace. Hey, if the family shows up make sure they don't come down here. No parent should see this._

The victim was determined to be dead immediately and her body was taken into custody by the ME's office.

_I will _not _step aside Lt. I'm going to load this little girl onto the gurney. I want to be able to tell her parents that I took care of her. I really don't care if you tell my supervisor. In fact the number is 555-2121. Go ahead, call him, see what I care._

The medical examiner determined that the victim was strangled shortly after she had been reported missing. There was no sexual assault to the victim.

_Yeah, what do you want? What's so great about that, just because she wasn't raped its supposed to make me _happy_? Maybe if we did our job, the scumbag who did this would have been in jail before he did this to her._

On 15 June 2004, Chester Thompson entered into Westside Medical for treatment of some infected scrapes on his neck. The admittance clerk was a spouse of a detective on the case. She notified Det. Steve Jacobs, her spouse, and Thompson was arrested for murder. The DNA of Thompson matched skin cells found under the victims nails.

_I just want to talk to him. That's it. No I'm not going to kick his ass, just say Hi. Yeah right. Like I would drink before coming here. Okay, okay, I'm out of here._

John took another deep sip of Johnny Walker. The only two decent things that came out of that case was that Larkin and Bartowski proved not all rookies were stupid, and that John Casey refused to see a bad guy screw over a good one. It added a lot more work, but hey, it was just him and Johnny.

**A/n 2: I really tried a completely different writing style on this one. Please let me know what you think. If you don't want to do it publicly PM me BDaddyDL. Thanks**


End file.
